


Snow Day

by LittleRedPencil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 05:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedPencil/pseuds/LittleRedPencil
Summary: @dicks-out-for-adam (tumblr):Have i talked about Adashi cuddling yet? because ive been thinking about Adam and Shiro cuddling in their bed while it snows outside and they’re facing each other and rubbing their legs together for warmth and also bc they can’t get enough of the other’s touch and i want to write it but im already so backed up on wips of these two like they are really killing me here





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> @dicks-out-for-adam (tumblr):
> 
> Have i talked about Adashi cuddling yet? because ive been thinking about Adam and Shiro cuddling in their bed while it snows outside and they’re facing each other and rubbing their legs together for warmth and also bc they can’t get enough of the other’s touch and i want to write it but im already so backed up on wips of these two like they are really killing me here

The first sign that this morning was different was the brightness in the room. The walls were painted in mixed shades of blue and green as the curtains, usually heavy enough to block the early morning sun, found themselves no match for the light reflecting from outside. It sneaked into the room gradually, tiptoeing around the sleeping inhabitants, until one of them felt the faint tickle of something being wrong.   
  
Adam sat bolt upright, his eyes still closed, scrunching up his face unhappily as he tried to figure out why he was awake. He managed to open one eye a crack but immediately closed it and reached for the bedside table. The scrabbling sounds of his fingers touching everything within reach of their search were followed by those of his glasses falling to the floor, where they lay ignored as he finally found his phone.   
  
He opened his eye again to look at the screen. Unfortunately it was little more than a blur to his glassless, sleepy eyes.   
  
Without turning he reached over and patted the pillow beside him, effectively slapping his sleeping boyfriend in the face multiple times. Shiro was not a heavy sleeper, he never had been, but he had long since perfected the art of ignoring his overactive little darling before seven in the morning.   
  
“‘kashi.” Adam mumbled, and slapped him again when he got no answer. “ _Takashi_.”   
  
“Mmff,” Shiro grunted and turned his head slightly, which was easier than actually moving out of the way. The next thing he knew there was a phone in his face.   
  
“What time is it?”   
  
Shiro didn’t even open his eyes as he pulled the phone out of Adam’s fingers and dropped it on the floor beside the bed.   
  
“Saturday,” he murmured into his blanket.   
  
Adam didn’t seem satisfied with that answer. Mostly because that didn’t explain why the room was so bright. He rubbed his eyes and blinked furiously, trying to see without having to dig around on the floor for his glasses. Shiro sensed his boyfriend was about to get out of bed and tried to head it off at the pass.   
  
“It’s snowing,” he mumbled. Stretching a little, he rolled over and hooked Adam with one arm to pull him back down into the nest of blankets. “You’ve been away from Brazil for years, get used to it already.”   
  
“I don’t like it,” Adam’s response was muffled by the comforter Shiro threw over his head.   
  
“Nobody likes it. Go back to sleep.”   
  
Those were magic words in this apartment. They both spent so much time running around at the Garrison, whether it was Adam with his teaching or Shiro with his flight plans or both of them doing their regular grueling physical training. Laying around doing absolutely nothing had become the favorite pastime on any day when the temperature wasn’t absolutely perfect for going out.   
  
Adam wrapped an arm around Shiro, snuggling close to the body stretched out next to him and tangling their legs together lazily. Shiro was comfortable and inviting, and a whole long list of other pleasant things; lean muscle to press up against and soft hair to run fingers through. Smooth skin to run hands over, radiating heat to spite the chill of the day, and the faint remnants of body wash from last night’s shower leaving pleasant traces of scent on pillows and sheets.   
  
The soft cocoon of blankets was a little piece of heaven in the cold winter morning, topped off by the gorgeous angel lying next to him in all of his bed-headed glory. Adam tilted his head up to look at Shiro’s face, finding it quite lovely in the diffused blue light filling the room. Unable to help himself, he stretched a little to give him a soft kiss.   
  
The one eye that opened to look down at him belied the pretense of sleep Shiro had been trying to keep, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a faint smile in spite of himself.   
  
“What was that for?”   
  
“Because you’re beautiful and I can’t help it,” Adam said honestly.   
  
He couldn’t help the little smile that graced his own face, giving in to temptation. One of his hands braved the cooler air outside of the comforter to reach up and cup Shiro’s face, holding him still while Adam lightly kissed his chin. Another kiss landed on his nose, leading to others first on his cheek then on his forehead. Shiro’s face scrunched up but he made no attempt at escape, a quiet laugh slipping out even as he tried to remain unaffected.   
  
“Why are you so adorable?” Shiro asked, leaning in to return the kisses with one on Adam’s own nose.   
  
“Genetics mostly, but we can’t overlook my winning personality.”   
  
Shiro scoffed, giving up on pretending sleep was on his mind anymore. He moved quickly, rolling over on top of Adam and pinning him down underneath, smothering his face with kisses even as one hand reached down to lightly tickle his boyfriend’s side. The bedroom was filled with sleepy giggles, until butterfly kisses melted into long, lingering ones and laughter faded into happy sighs.   
  
They curled up close, their limbs still entwined, both knowing they should probably get up but neither willing to leave their peaceful sanctuary. They remained wrapped up together, as close as they could get, having nowhere they really needed to be until Monday. Shiro rested his forehead against Adam’s, earning himself one more soft kiss before they both allowed themselves to doze. Safe and warm, while the snow fell quietly outside.   
  



End file.
